Sob o visco
by vanessa.pg
Summary: Claro que ele não esqueceria dessa maldita tradição! Não bastasse ter imposto um dress code de suéteres ridículos


Sob o Visco

Era natal e finalmente estávamos no senior year, Shane como sempre estava organizando uma festa para comemorar, ao contrário das outras, essa podia ser considerada intimista pela quantidade de pessoas. Eu me sentia uma pessoa sortuda por continuar participando de momentos como esse depois de todas as burradas do início do high school. Observando a sala a minha volta localizei Liam do outro lado com sua namorada, nossos olhares se cruzaram por um minuto e ele sorriu me oferecendo um aceno:

\- Estamos nos sentindo nostálgicas hoje, hein? – Amy falou tomando o lugar ao meu lado.

\- O que? – Saí do meu devaneio para notar que estava sorrindo.

\- Você encarando Liam toda cheia de sorrisos – Amy apontou com a cabeça para o outro lado da sala onde Liam estava.

\- Então você também estava com toda essa atitude ciumenta – falei arqueando a uma sobrancelha divertida.

Amy não teve muito tempo para retrucar pois Shane interrompeu animado:

\- Meninas um visco! – ele bateu palmas animado – Vocês sabem o que fazer – ele deu uma piscadela divertida.

Claro que ele não esqueceria dessa maldita tradição! Não bastece ter imposto um dress code de suéteres ridículos. Meu estomago virou, assim como quando me dei conta de que todas as reações que tive na época do namoro de Amy e Reagan não tinham haver com ciúmes de amiga, a percepção disso me fez colocar alguma distância em nossa amizade em busca de resposta o que era complicado obter agora com Shane nos encarando ansioso.

Shane...nossa relação era estranha no início, mas quando me distanciei de Amy para por meus sentimentos em ordem acabei esbarrando nele e no seu personal trainer/namorado ou seja lá o que Duke fosse, em um Bar-Café LGBT e posso dizer que sua cara foi impagável quando me viu. Eu estava tão confusa e frustrada, bastou um drink para que eu começasse meu discurso muito estranho sobre Amy e descrever os sonhos eróticos que eu tinha com ela quase toda noite. Demorou um mês para ele mudar sua postura de pé atrás comigo, era aceitável depois de machucar a duas pessoas favoritas dele, mas logo ele entendeu que tudo que eu queria era a felicidade dela depois de todos os percalços que a fiz passar e Reagan era quem lhe proporcionava isso no momento.

Me sentir bem sob minha própria pele primeiro foi o que Shane me aconselhou a fazer antes de tentar qualquer coisa com qualquer pessoa. Então ele esteve lá ao meu lado durante todo o trajeto de aceitação da minha bissexualidade, assim como Amy só que num nível menos participante, já que sua namorada ainda não ia muito com a minha cara.

O namoro de Amy era uma das desculpas que Shane usou para fazer essa festa com direito a todas as tradições natalinas, inclusive a do visco. Ele era um amigo preocupado e como acompanhamos o desenvolvimento da relação da DJ com Amy de casal perfeito e feliz para um relacionamento possessivo e toxico acabando com o rompimento da relação, ele sentiu a necessidade de fazer com que o feriado preferido de Amy fosse inesquecível. Já que Reagan depois um tempo realmente encarnou a lésbica territorial que Shane apontou que ela poderiam se tornar, mas no fundo ainda acho que o término delas foi minha culpa.

\- Flashback [on] –

Era sábado à noite e todos estávamos na frente da casa de Amy esperando ela e Lauren aparecessem para irmos a tal festa na qual Reagan tocaria. Quando chegamos ao local Amy foi para a cabine onde a namorada estava e o resto de nós nos espalhamos pela pista de dança. Em certa parte da noite eu conheci uma garota super legal ou talvez fosse o álcool, mas o que importa é que acabamos ficando, quando ela foi embora tentei encontrar os outros, devo dizer que foi em vão, então caminhei para o bar onde acidentalmente escutei:

\- O que mais você anda escondendo de mim? – era a voz acusatória de Reagan

\- Pelo amor de Deus! – Amy exclamou

\- Vocês voltaram a ficar agora? – Reagan perguntou ainda em tom acusatório.

\- Reagan eu escolhi ficar com você! – Amy falou alto – E se não tem contei foi porque isso não desrespeito ao nosso relacionamento!

\- Claro que sim Amy! – Reagan praticamente gritava – A garota que você sempre amou agora também gosta de garotas o quão conveniente!

\- Reagan... – Amy tentava se aproximar da namora arredia.

\- Não. Não me toque – Reagan se afastou – Eu deveria ter desconfiado.

Eu já havia escutado demais, me virei e sai o mais rápido que pude tentando não deixar aquela conversa me afetar enquanto procura os outros. Quando fomos embora Amy acabou voltando conosco ao invés de ir para casa da namorada e na manhã seguinte ela estava me contando sobre a briga na festa.

\- Flashback [off] –

Agora já faziam seis meses que Amy estava solteira, cinco meses de tensão, quatro meses de flerte descarado, três meses de situações constrangedoras durante as girls' night, dois meses de Shane armando coisas para ficarmos juntas novamente e agora tudo implodia no meu estomago numa revoada de borboletas ao escutar aquela pequena frase de Shane e ao encontrar o olhar de Amy me encarando com olhos ansiosos e sorriso tímido, ela encolheu os ombros falando:

\- Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- Claro que ela precisa! – exclamou Shane – Eu coloquei vários desses danadinhos espalhados pela casa por um motivo – ele sorriu sugestivo uma última vez antes virar e sair.

\- Nós não precisamos fazer iss... – Amy tornando a olhar para mim só para notar que eu havia fechado o espaço entre nós e perdendo a voz.

Delicadamente coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca trazendo seu rosto em direção ao meu e sentindo as suas mãos pousarem na minha cintura. Em pouco segundos nossos lábios colidiram timidamente, quase com medo, depois de tanto tempo sonhando com isso finalmente estava acontecendo, as borboletas em meu estômago haviam parado assim como meu coração quando Amy capturou meu lábio inferior o sugando levemente, abri meus lábios para aprofundar o beijo sentindo seu sabor, nossas línguas dançavam entorno de si num ritmo lento e meus joelhos começavam a ficar fracos.

\- Pelo amor de Deus isso é só um maldito visco! Arrumem um quarto! – gritou Lauren.

Nós rimos um pouco ainda no beijo e parando o contato com os lábios aos poucos, eu escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro e com medo de quebrar o momento.

\- Eu senti falta disso – escutei Amy sussurrar em meu cabelo.

Me afastei para encara-la e a encontrei sorrindo de olhos fechados, sorri de volta e uma risadinha escapou dos meus lábios fazendo Amy abrir os olhos e me fitar curiosa.

\- Qual a graça? – ela perguntou.

\- Shane – Amy agora me encarava em confusão – Parece que finalmente suas armações para nos juntar funcionaram – conclui.

\- Então acho que devo agradece-lo por isso – Amy sorriu beijando minha testa e olhando em volta à procura de Shane.

\- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia melhor – falei sugestiva ganhando a atenção de Amy de volta.

\- Que seria? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Ele disse que espalhou vários desses pela casa – apontei para o visco sobre nossas cabeças – Nós deveríamos mostrar um pouco de consideração e verificar onde os outros estão – completei com um sorriso de lado.

\- Gosto da forma como você pensa Ashcroft – Amy falou dando um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

\- Então vamos – beijei seu queixo e saímos em nossa busca pessoal.


End file.
